1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to weatherproof coupling devices for conduits.
2. Background Art
Coupling devices for conduits are useful in the construction and electrical trades to join two conduits in an end-to-end orientation. Other types of coupling devices join an end of a conduit with an electrical junction box. Various types of coupling devices have been attempted, including, by way of non-limiting example, cementable sleeve couplers, fusion couplers that meld adjoining pipe ends, compression couplers, and others. Conventional pipe couplers also exist that comprise a rotatable screw to engage a side of a conduit to hold the conduit into a coupler.